Aspects of the present invention generally relate to optical transmission systems. In particular, aspects of the present invention relate to an apparatus and method for testing and optimizing the performance of an optical transmission system.
Most modern optical transmission systems use wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) techniques to transmit a plurality of data channels via a common optical path comprising single-mode optical fibers and such means for optical amplification and filtering as needed to maintain acceptable data channel powers and signal-to-noise ratios. Such systems can provide long-haul communication links, for example, transoceanic communication links.
To achieve optimal performance of the data channels, first at initial loading (IL) and then at full loading (FL), a transmission system undergoes a series of complex optimization routines known in the art as commissioning tests. One such routine relates to defining optimal settings for chromatic dispersion compensation for each data channel. However, conventional commissioning tests are performed using time-consuming, invasive procedures that substantially increase the overall cost of the transmission system. Additionally, in operation, implementation of multiple channels at installation or implementation of capacity upgrades in the transmission system may require repeating costly and time-consuming commissioning tests.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved apparatus and method for testing and optimizing an optical transmission system.